wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Opossum in My Pocket
“'Opossum in My Pocket'” is the eighth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 24, 2014. Overall, it is the 74th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, Chris loses his backpack after he and his brother spent some time with some opossums. When the two and Aviva return to the same location, they discover that one of the opossum joeys has gone missing, and later find out that Chef Gourmand is preparing to use an opossum as part of a dish. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers release an opossum into the wild. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are cruising on their Buzz Bikes through the cypress swamps of Florida, when cocoplums fall on them. They find the tree the cocoplums came from, and on one of the branches they find an opossum jill plus four joeys. Chris names the jill Jill and Martin names the joeys Joey, Lil’ Jack, Jojo, and Jillybean. After spending some time with the opossums, Chris unknowingly forgets his backpack, and he does not notice until after he and his brother head back to the Tortuga. Aviva demands that Chris retrieve his backpack, while also agreeing to make some Opossum Power Discs. Chef Gourmand, also in the cypress swamps, is looking for some animal ingredients, when he trips over Chris’s backpack. After snooping inside, he takes the backpack and runs away. The Kratt brothers and Aviva soon arrive, but instead of finding Chris’s backpack, they find out that one of Jill’s joeys, Jillybean, is missing. They decide to look for Jillybean. Meanwhile, Jillybean ends up on Gourmand’s head. Gourmand thinks that the opossum is the perfect ingredient for his next delicacy. Aviva finishes the Opossum Discs. She tosses the Discs and the Kratt brothers activate their Opossum Creature Power Suits. While searching for Jillybean, Chris finds Gourmand’s outdoor kitchen, where he is holding Jillybean in his jacket pocket. He distracts Gourmand and seizes Jillybean with his tail. Later, Gourmand jumps in front of Chris, takes Jillybean out of Chris’s pouch, dumps a boulder inside, and runs away. However, Aviva builds a Newton’s cradle and releases a boulder, knocking the boulder from out of Chris’s pouch. Martin grabs Jillybean from Gourmand’s pocket while he is not looking. However, Gourmand soon meets up with him. Martin suddenly falls asleep (plays dead), and Gourmand places Jillybean in his pocket. Later, Martin wakes up in front of Chris and Aviva. They then head to Gourmand’s outdoor kitchen (where Gourmand is) and grab Jillybean and Chris’s backpack, when they notice a sack above them. Aviva pulls a string, releasing diamondback rattlesnakes. Jill appears in front of them, and the rattlesnakes try to bite her, but Jill continues through the field of rattlesnakes. Martin places Jillybean onto Jill, and then they all leave. Gourmand unfolds his kitchen and drives away after admitting defeat. At the end, Jillybean is reunited with the rest of the opossums, and Chris is reunited with his backpack. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers head to a wild animal veterinarian to check on some opossum joeys. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Virginia Opossum|'Virginia Opossum']]: Jill, Joey, Lil’ Jack, Jojo, Jillybean *American Alligator *North American River Otter *Burrowing Owl **Florida Burrowing Owl *American Bullfrog *Southern House Mosquito *Dragonfly *Common Pill-bug *Coyote *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Slug Live Action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Common earthworm (called Worm) * American bullfrog (called Frog) * Six-lined racerunner (called Lizard) Key facts and Creature Moments *Opossums defend themselves from predators by playing dead, which is an involuntary action. *Opossums are immune to rattlesnake venom. Gallery 10325388_706069026114704_1877837367193824009_n.jpg|Promotional picture of this episode, from left to right: Aviva, Chris’ backpack, Chris and Martin in Opossum Power, and Jill with her joeys wk259.png|In the dawn, Chris and Martin are riding their Buzz Bikes. wk260.png|And they’re happy. wk261.png|Chris and Martin have just got a portion of coconut plum on their heads. wk262.png|Chris and Martin have just spotted Jill with her joeys. wk266.png|Chris is watching Jill and her joeys nearby. wk267.png|Chris is trying to use his foot as a hand. wk268.png|But Chris is out of balance, so he is starting to fall down. wk269.png|Chris’ backpack is not beside him! wk270.png|Aviva is demanding to find Chris’ backpack from him and Martin. Aviva.42.PNG|Aviva is holding two empty Power Discs and her Mobile Invention Kit because she wants to make Opossum Power Discs. wildkratts.opossum.in.my.pocket.3.PNG|Chris’ backpack has apparently disappeared, but it has just stolen by Gourmand. wk271.png|Martin is embracing Chris and Aviva. wk272.png|Martin is still doing this. wk264.png|Race for the Creature Power Disc – Opossum Edition: … wk257.png|… Chris has just won! wk263.png|Do you spot the differences to the previous picture? Chris’ face has another look now. And Martin has stooped himself a very little bit. wk258.png|Chris and Martin are holding Opossum Power Discs. Wk253.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Opossum Power. wk265.png|They are stressed. wk273.png|Gourmand has just incapacitated Chris by putting a boulder into his opossum pouch. wk274.png|Aviva has just freed Chris from the boulder with her Newton’s cradle. wk275.png|Chris is telling Aviva to be quiet. wk276.png|Chris and Martin are crying. Wk970.png|Martin is looking through his night-vision goggles. Wk998.png|Martin is falling asleep (because this is an opossum’s instinct) – handy for Gourmand because he can simply take the opossum joey out of Martin’s pouch now. Aviva and Kratt Bros pass a field of Rattlesnakes.png|Chris and Martin in Opossum Power are passing a field of rattlesnakes Aviva has just freed (rattlesnake venom isn’t toxic for opossums); Martin is lifting Aviva with her tail (because rattlesnake venom is toxic for humans). References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes set in North America